Two Heart Endure
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: No matter how far you go or how many mistakes you make, when a Heart Wants What It Wants there is always a way. And until two hearts meet as one a painful Flame you shall endure. Who hearts will will give out first in the fight to ignore, stubbornness and pride will delay their time. Sesshom/Kago
1. Chapter 1

It started off with a glance, a small passing touch, a fleeting look, not too much. No one noticed the way they looked even they seem to miss the hook. Started off off as children, his brother was her best friend. He stood at a distance and always had the upper hand.

Started off with small crush from her one that he passed off as a human adrenaline rush.

Seasons change so did they, and what they thought they knew, they knew to be true, but neither confident in the other, deep internal struggle.

But slowly as they aged, it was here and there, if only the knew, if only they were aware. But he was cold and mean and had a shield of an Ice King, she was warm and sweet and a little to petite. So it continue to be a glance, a passing touch, a one and last high school dance. For a fleeting minute she thought maybe a chance? But too afraid to speak her heart she let it be, and he to prideful to bend to her need.

And their off to collage, and they started off fine, friends who spent a little more time. But slowly his study took up her time and she noticed the change as it seems to fly by. And soon she felt lonely as another took up by his side.

And with a fleeting heart, a love she knew, she went to him, her self be true. But it was not he who open to the door, but a girl anew, and Kagome knew, she would lose.

How could she compete with a woman so tall and fair a family who came from money and a Demon's Heart to spare. But she was determined, and with one last summer to spare, she asked him to be true to her if he cared, and while a war raged in his mine, for her he did care, the flame hidden deep with in he could not act, her human soul for not long would it last, and so without her understanding he put them flame out. She did not understand, the way he truly felt, for no would could read him, he was not a open book.

He left her there on a cold Winter's Night standing all alone, to her knees did she fall as he faded from view, her tears so slow they set and froze, just like her pure heart, young and unknown.

Yet no matter how fa you go,, or how many mistakes you make, when the heart wants what it wants, there is always a way, and no matter how far you may fly or how hard you ignore, untill two heart meet as one, a painful fire will you endure.


	2. Chapter 2

When his brother brought the girl home his father fell in love immediately he however was not impressed. Of course sometimes Sesshomaru thought his father was not pleased with his sons and hoped for a daughter to replace them.

She was his brothers best friend and at first glance, one would assume they would one day be. It made him sneer how his brother seem to indulge her. She was a cute child he would admit, but she was unrefined and very clingy and Sesshomaru was never more happy not to have ears than he was now.

But she fascinated him, she was unlike most. She had this amazing ability , almost a tolerance for all living things, it almost made him wonder if she came from a line of Celestial beings. Even those who where cruel to her, and there were those who where. But without anyone knowing, he had the upper hand, and soon found himself taking care of those to strong for her special ability. Sadly for her, her ability was a gift but also a downfall it annoyed him so. Yet through her Elementary years he seem to take on a big brother role, undercover and unseen. He told himself he did it for his father's sake.

But every once in awhile she would look at him and just smile and cock her head to the side, he always took note of it but never acted, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Of course it soon became clear they she knew about him being in the shadows.

It became aware one day after he was a little to late, and she ended up in a fight she didn't want to have any part of. She ended up with a bloody nose and none of her so called friends where around. She was walking in the rain, alone and cold and feeling sorry for herself. She made it to the building and went to her locker, everyone else was gone.

"You can come out Sesshomaru, I know you are there"

It was the first time she had let on, that she was aware of his presents. He came out of the shadows and grabbed her face to look at her nose.

"Is it bad?" She asked, not questioning why he was following her,

"It will bruise" He said,

She sighed and turned away from him,

"You can feel me?" He asked,

"Sometimes" She didn't look at him but he was hard looking at her, how could she feel him?

"How" He had to know.

She Shrugged, "I duno, I think it started out when you where angry, I havent always been able to feel you"

"Do you feel others?"

She Shrugged again "Not as strongly as you"

He made a mental note to pull in his being. What was crazy was her age, She was 9, and had no formal training that he was aware of. "I shall excourt you home"

Kagome smirked, she liked the way he talked, he didn't talk like many other 13 year olds.

"Okay but I warn you my grandfather is going to yell at you"

"Why is that"

"Because he thinks he has powers to get rid of demons" she giggled as she walked ahead to get in his waiting limo, but he was not laughing, how did they know?

And it was at the age of 13 that Sesshomaru became intrigued by her, she was a puzzle, a maze, he didn't know who, or what she was, but she was something he had never encountered before. So began the the beginning of what is yet to come, the hourglass started, the birth of something unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

Elementary went by with a breeze and soon her and her friends, including his bother moved to middle school. Sesshomaru took note of human change, they changed to fast, sad really.

He had learned much about her. She came from a humble family with a tragic story. Her grandfather was oddly strange and Sesshomaru was very cautious of the old man mainly because he could not read him, not one ounce. Her mother was nice enough and looked awfully Young, and her brother was a normal kid with advance thinking. Kagome did not come from a wealth family and Sesshomaru soon found himself, with his brother, picking her up from school everyday. She would start off walking, even though she was clearly aware they would pick her up and she did this rain or shine, it baffled him.

But one morning something changed. His brother got himself a girlfriend and said girl was not Kagome. Sesshomaru found himself riding alone in his limo headed towards her house, which was on the way to the school. He almost thought about not stopping and then he wondered to himself had she knew this was coming, is that why she always walked and didn't wait for them to pick her up?

But he stopped and she ducked to get in. Her face changed as soon as she saw that Inuyasha was not there. Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru and shut the door, not staying a word.

"You knew this was coming?" He questioned her lack of questioning.

She sighed "Yeah, you didn't?" She looked at him,

He looked up, what had he been doing that he had missed this?

"I kinda always knew I'd end up as some third wheel, you know Sango and Miroku are dating to right?"

Some friends she had.

But like clock work he would pick her up, and she would point out things he seemed to miss about the daily lives of others, and while he didn't particularly care he never stopped her.

But one day she asked him a question "I'm not cramping your style am I?"

He looked at her, "Elaborate"

"Well the end of the year dance is coming up for the schools, and everyone seems to be pairing up, I don't wanna be in your way of a girl"

He look at her puzzled, he knew for a fact that she enjoyed their car rides, so the fact that she would so easily give them up to be replaced by a woman baffled him, friend or not, most girls would not have that.

" I dont do girlfriends"

"Really?"

"Miko, have you ever seen me with one?" Sure he was 17 and the talk of all females by he was not easy. She smiled at her nickname that he had given her.

"Boyfriend?" She said uneasy,

He narrowed his eyes and she laughed and put her hands up "Ok,ok sorry!"

Of course it did get him thinking and it took a few days for him to swallow his I don't care demeanor to ask her "My brother is dumb, but tell me Miko, why are you unattached"

She shrugged "Maybe it's me, maybe it's you?" The car stopped at she got out and smiled before waving to go off to class. He didn't know what she meant by that till after school when he was waiting for her. A boy came knocking on his limo door, his name was Hojo and his family was of medium class. "What"

"Um, sorry to bother you, but I wanted to ask you a question!"

The boy was full of nerves and scared, "What is it"

The boy bowed "Can I take Kagome to the dance!"

It was then that he understood, he was the reason why, they all thought he had claim over her!

Still, the boy was no good for her "No"

The boy looked up "No?"

"I will not repeat, now be gone" He didn't want her to see.

Kagome showed you some time later and got in, she was wearing lip gloss, she never wore lip gloss, and to him it was suspicious.

"What?"

"Hojo asked for my blessings to take you to the dance"

"What did you say!? She asked a little to excited for his taste,

"No"

"Oh good" she sat back in the seat. It puzzled him, she was relieved? And not at all upset? Did she not care that boys where scared off because of him?

"Your wearing lip gloss"

She blushes "You noticed"

"Your 13, take it off"

Now she looked shocked "You don't like it?"

"Who are you trying to impress?" It was clear she knew the reason she was dateless was because of him so why?

She used her sleeve to whip it off, her lips where pink enough without it, she didn't need it.

"No one I guess"

Her mood changed, and that was never a good thing.

When he dropped her off she handed him something before getting out of the car. She was long up the stairs to her home before he opened his hand to see.

It was the lipgloss, and it was called Moon Kiss. It wasn't cheap and it hit him like a tone of bricks, the person she was trying to impress was him.

He closed his hand tight over it.

Kagome had a crush on him, but it was nothing more than that, a small crush, soon it would fade, he knew better, of course she looked up to him, this was his fault. He sighed, what was he going to do with her. She maybe different but she was was girl no less, and they all had crushes on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Seasons passed and Sesshomaru took note of how quickly girls at Kagomes age changed. She had just entered her first year of high school, but he would soon graduate. Their school rides would soon come to a end in a few months.

But even though she was changing on the outside, she was still the same girl on the inside. Loud, a bit crazy, but overly to nice sometimes. He wondered how she would fair without him, but then he wondered if she would have been better off not knowing him. She missed every middle school dance and while she never said so, he knew it was hit fault. He knew her crush was no different then the other girls and so he never wanted to give her the wrong idea, so he never offered to take her.

Sesshomaru pulled up to her house for her first day of high school and he waited and sure enough she appeared at the top of her shrine steps. He drove know, he liked the freedom and the car. It was a two door sports car, white on the outside and black on black leather inside with red trimming.

While she noticed the car, he noticed her, ot more the lack there of her clothing. He hadn't recalled the skirts being that short! She raced down the stairs and opened the door "Nice car"

she sat down and buckled up, then looked at him "What?"

Sure she was 16 but she was still to young in his eyes.

"That's skirt is indecent"

She laughed "I think it's cute*

Sure she would, he drove off,

"So you only have a few more credits to go before you leave"

"Indeed, I should be done within 3 months"

"Oh, that soon" she looked down,

He glanced at her, "Miss me already Miko?"

She looked out the window "I will, when will you leave for college?"

"I will be working with father first, then go"

She looked at him quickly "So your not leaving, leaving?"

"Not right away, but I will not be driving you to school any longer"

"That's ok, I have my trusty bike"

He didn't like the sound of that, her , on a. bike, in that skirt!

His first day was spent processing that fact that she was a woman, in a mini skirt at a school with a bunch of other girls who had been wearing the same skirt this whole time and he had never noticed!

At lunch she was with her friends, laughing at the boy Hojos joke and touching his shoulders and Sesshomaru didn't much care for that and that in itself didn't sit well with him. He also caught glimpse of her at PE playing tennis, in another mini skirt which was brushing up against her thigh as she ran to hit the ball, and yes he did notice all the boys in the stands watching to.

This was hell.

When it was time to head home his jaw was set tight, he hated that damn skirt. "How was your first day!" She asked all to happy,

"Annoying"

Kagome folded the mirror down and applied lip gloss that smelt like bubble gum,

"I do not understand your need of such things"

She smiled "Dont go saying I'm to young"

"You are"

"Sesshomaru most kids my age are already, you know, I mean come on, you know your brother isn't a virgin right"

He narrowed his eyes and took the lip gloss front her,

"Hey give it back!" She reached but he put it in his pocket "I'm not afraid to go in your pocket"

"If your wish to keep all five fingers you will do no such thing"

"What is wrong either you, why are you being a butthead"

"Mature Miko" He drove off,

"Better than calling you a queen"

He slammed on breaks, "Miko, you are on thin ice"

She crossed her arms and pouted and he hated it when she did that shit "That does not work on me woman, and wipe that stuff off your mouth, you have no use for it"

"What do you have against lip gloss!"

"Your lips are fine without it"

"But it makes them soft and it taste good!"

"What is the point of putting it on if your going to just lick it off Miko"

"Your kidding right?"

He blinked at her, 'You need to get a girlfriend" she looked away with a smirk

"We are not talking about my life Miko"

She sighed "it's not for me to taste" she was teasing,

He blinked again,

She looked at him hard "kissing Sesshomaru:, it's for kissing!"

His jaw set tight and she picked up on his mood change, uh oh, went to far.

But he looked ahead and drove,

"I mean I'm not seeing anyone" She thought he would pick up on her teasing.

He said nothing,

"It's not like you haven't had your first kiss" He gripped the wheel,

She looked down and played with her skirt "it's just everyone has someone, but I have no one"

He stopped at her house "You do not need anyone"

"Yeah, guess in a few months I'll be all alone right, better get use to it" she opened the door, slammed it and ran up her steps. She was gone before he could fully get out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

He was in a bad mood all the way home, gripping his wheel, stepping on the clutch a little to hard, speeding. Inuyasha knew something was up when his brother almost broke then door coming in.

"Aw hell, what did you do this time," Inuyasha asked with this hands in his pockets.

Sesshomaru stopped and slowly turn his head and glared at his brother,

"Only time you're in a dark mood like this is when you have done something dumb to hurt Kagome's feelings"

Damn it all to hell, he was becoming way to fucking soft if his brother could read him.

"My life does not solely revolve around the girl" He took a step to go up the stairs,

"Holy shit did yall break up!" Inuyasha took his hands out of his pockets, Sesshomaru stopped moving.

"We where not, are not and will never be an item halfbreed!" He snapped,

"You may have everyone else fooled with that protective big brother shit, but I know better, she loves you-you know"

Sesshomaru was about to use his demonic power on his brother but at that moment, bother their phones dinged.

It was a group text, why he gave any of this his number was beyond him.

 **Miroku- Don't forget we are all meeting at Inuyashas, 6**

 **Sango- Kinda hard to forget you, idiot, I'm riding with you!**

 **Kikyo- I am here**

 **Kagome- I think I'll pass you guys, long first day**

"Great, just great, look what you have gone and done"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru snapped "I suggest you tell her quickly that I am not her knight in shining armor and whatever stupid idea you have in your head, remove it"

He made his way upstairs,

"She knows what you are Sesshomaru" Inuyasha shook his head, Kagome knew very well he was a dark demon Lord with a bloody past.

 **Sesshomaru has left the conversation**

 **Sango- Kagome come, we had this already planned, you cant be that tired**

 **Kagome-I'm good really**

 **Inuyasha- Your coming and that's final, plus Kikyo has the outfits here waiting, don't be rude Kagome**

He knew that would get her, and fuck his brother if he wanted to be a dick fine, and Kagome had to let him go, soon he would be gone. While Inuyasha did have high hopes for Kagome, he didn't for his brother, and while most didn't understand, her friends did. They noticed the side glances, the small blushes. They both tried to hide it, or at least try to convince themselves, but they both failed to those who knew them best.

 **Kagome- Fine**

Inuyahsa smiled and made his way up and knocked on his brother's room "She's coming"

No response,

"Fine, we will go without you"

Still nothing, he shook his head, his lost. They had planned this a while back, a first day back party. First dinner, then boat ride, then an at-home movie, it was going to be the perfect night, they would not get many once school was in full swing.

Inuyasha rushed to his room and smiled at Kikyo, she raised an eyebrow "I do not like that look of yours"

"Think you can use a little magic and make Kagomes dress a little different?"

"What are you up to"

His wicked smiled played on.

Sesshomaru glance at his phone, trying to decide what to do. He told her he would go, but then she said she's not going, but he never replied and now Inuyasha says she is.

No, he had to ignore it, this had gone to far. He had given her false hope, he never meant to.

But like clockwork his brother's friends arrived and he heard over the intercom when she arrived on bike. He looked out his window to see her coming up. She dropped her bike and went in, he didn't greet her.

Kikyo wisked her and Sango away. The boys waited and waited, till finally, even Sesshomaru joined them for a bit of conversation with the Mr. Monk, who has some questions for him. Then Kikyo came down. Black dress, no sleeves, fitted and super short, red wedge heel, to Sesshomau she looked like she could be a devil in a mask.

He got up and in walked Sango. Skin tight jeans rolled up, brown swade ankle boots, black tucked in overlay tank, silver drop necklace, she looked nice, ready for a night out. He left the room to head back up stairs and was not ready for what met him.

There she was, at the top of said steps, it was just him and her.

He was going to murder his brother in cold blood.

There she was, in this mini, chiffon boho floral dress, tank style with a matching belt tied in a small bow right below her breast, it was V neck and her growing breast filled the area. It was ruffled around the bottom, just enough to make you mad and it was impossibly short. She wore her hair down, and brown slight heeled boots that stop right under her he was a raging mess, outside, he stood cold

"Damn Kagome you clean up nice" Inuyasha stated, they were behind him now.

"Its a little short" She said,

"It's a little hot" Miroku said with a grin, Sesshomaru slowly turned and glared daggers at him, which quickly removed said smile.

Sesshomaru turned and marched right up the steps, grabbed her hand and dragged her to his room.

Below Kikyo was smiling and Inuyasha was laughing.

"You know you're going to die tonight right?" Sango said,

"Not if she kisses him first"

"Anyone wanna make a bet?" Miokru said,

The bet was on.


	6. Chapter 6

He slammed the door behind him and she staggard a little and jumped.

Sesshomaru started taking off his shirt,

"What are you doing"

"Getting dressed" He snapped yanking open his wardrobe,

"You don't have to go" She said looking down,

"I made the obligation I will fulfill it"

She looked up "I don't want you to come if that Is all I am!"

He threw a dress shirt on "Women do not try me"

She turned and put her hand on his doorknob, he was over her in a blink, his hands covering her. His shirt was unbuttoned and her back almost touched his bare chest "I will escort you"

She stopped breathing for second at his connection "It's, it's ok, really" Her tone lighter,

He spun her around, both of his hand landing on each side of her head, he towered over her, she got a full view of his chest "Why must you always be difficult"

"Why must you always be a brute!"

"If you think I am going to let you go alone, dressed like that, you miko are wrong"

"So this is about my dress, screw you!"

"Oh you would like that, wouldn't you miko"

She gasped and made a fist at her side, and he knew, he went way to far, he always did. She pushed him back and something shocked him and stung, she turned and swang open the door and bolted, but he was quick, she almost ran straight into him at the bottom of the stairs, his shirt on now. He caught her, lifted her and carried her off to the limo, the other limo in front of their pulled away.

Sesshomaru buckled her, kicking and screaming and their car moved.

"You are such a jerk!"

"You are immature miko"

"I hate you"

He looked at her, silent for a moment "I highly doubt that"

She crossed her arms and looked out the window, the car ride was silent. When they pulled up to the restaurant, his hand rested on hers "I can only watch over you for so long, allow me this"

It was true. This was his fault, his fault she had grown so attached, soon her little crush on him would be over, and when was gone another boy would take his place. He thought by now she would be over her little crush on him.

She sighed, the white flag was up.

He got out to go around. Kagome felt alone, he still just saw himself as a big brother, pushing off her slight signs of interest, how could she be so stupid.

Dinner was romantic for everyone but them. Slow music, dark surroundings, wonderful food and beautiful desserts, everything was perfect for romance.

He hated every second, she tried to hate it, she didn't like being the 3rd wheel and even with him there, its what she felt like.

The boat ride was pure torture to her. Each had their own little love boat and the moon was set high. She could not look at him, so she sat looking away if she looked she just knew she would fall for him even more.

Behind her he paddled and with every stroke he wanted to dig a knife into his brother's heart for doing this, this which he was trying to avoid. She glowed with the moonlight and he wondered, very dangerously if this is what she would look like pregnant, the paddle almost broken his hand.

They all return and got ready for the movie, what movie he didn't care. He sat in the overly large love seat and she next to him with the same blanket they always used for movies and before he knew it, her legs where over him and her head on his shoulder, something they had done a thousand time.

But as the movie started he found he could not focus, she was warm and she had ignored him for the past hour.

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up, he glances down,

 **Hojo-Thanks for your help tonight, I hope you like the gloss set my mom sent you**

Help? When did she help him and what did he mean gloss set. He was going to shove her off the chair, but as his hand landed on her knee, he remembers her dress. She had never worn a dress or skirt during a movie. Always jeans or sleep pants, never bearing skin and as soon as flesh touched flesh, he froze. Her hand went to rest on his chest and as cuddle in closer, many times she had fallen asleep like this without a second thought to him.

Her knee was so warm, his hand inched down on its own accord, she grabs his collar.

"Is this about the text?" She whispered,

"What where you doing with him" His nails dug into her tight, she tugged his collar more,

"Homework" She whispered.

His hand went lower, the ruffles of the dress bushed against his hand and he didn't stop, he went to her hip and felt nothing.

The heat was going to beat out of his chest,

"The gloss miko"

"Kissing"

He turned and looked at her, glaring straight daggers at her "Get out" He said loud, her friends looked at them, then quickly bolted, they could feel his power in the air. it was dark, the only lights from the fire they built. He used his power the slam the great doors closed, sealing them in.

He was pissed and she knew it.

"This whole time," He said slowly,

"All day"

He quickly moved her so that she was straddling him, her dress now hiding her secrets.

"You are on very thin ice woman"

"I do not belong to you" She dared say,

His hands gripped her legs and she hissed,

He leaned up and put his nose at her neck "Tonight you do"

wasent entierly happy with this chaper, but owell.


	7. Chapter 7

He lifted her slightly to undo his pants and pushed them down then he brought her back to him. She gasped and flushed when her bare virginal bottom met with his warm hardness. He sniffed and smelt the slight saltiness that was her wetness. He pulled her hips so that she glided against him, she quickly looked away, but his eyes never left her face.

This was going to happen, there was no turning back. He brought her and grabbed his hardness, she was more open this way than him being on top.

"It will burn" He told her, she didn't dare look at him but nodded.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt his tip at her entrance and she grabbed on to him and he pushed to enter her. She cried out a little when he pushed harder, breaking halfway into her, he was right, it burned.

"Breath," He told her and she let out a breath, and then finally looked at him, it was enough for him, he thrusted and then she was filled with him. He stilled as she laid her head down on him, it burned, it hurt, it was large and she was tight. He waited till she was ready, it only took a few moments and then she started to test her hips. He let her move on her own, to get a feel of it, of him and then when he was sure she wasn't in much pain he helped guide her to move. Her arms went around his neck and their eyes didn't part and her face flushed even more.

Sesshomaru smirked, but being in the chair wasn't working, she could not get the rhythm she wanted and he could tell. So with an eep from her, he lifted out of the chair and laid on the carpet in front of the fire. Her hand went down to his chest while he tucked his hands behind his head and smirked.

Soon she started to move, biting her lip she became braver and braver as her hips rocked and her head rolled back. The flames of the fire fueled her glow as her nipples got hard and he got harder. She found her rhythm and she took him deep and soon he was holding her hips again and she moaned. He rolled over, catching one knee and bent it, her knee brushing against his rib cage and he rocked back and forth into her slowly. She tossed and turned her head at the new intense feeling and groaned and moaned.

"I'm going to make you cum" He told her and for the first time got a little rough, slamming into her. Her back arched but she put her head forward and her face got dark, she liked it, so he did it again. She caught his strong arms and tried to pull up, he slammed into her again, making her black hair bounced against her back "Ah, Sesshomaru" She said as she felt him hit something and he knew she would break lose soon. Her arms made it back around his neck and she pulled up and he slammed his lips into her and she broke. She moaned against his mouth and her nails dug into his neck and he knew he would cum soon too. As her already tight walls clenched around him he made 3 short trust and when her still holding on he pulled out and came onto her belly, holding himself rubbing to extend the pleasure.

She liked that too, he knew because she got very brave, she dipped one finger into his seed and then put it into her mouth and his eyes burned with more need.

"Your room," She said and that's he needed to hear.

Bitch got very brave, because soon as they to his room she pushed away from him and dropped to her knees and sucked him. Sesshomaru was completely shocked not only because she did it but because she was damn good at it he almost wondered if she had practice, which pissed him off and he quickly dug his hands into her hair and pulled her off "Have you done this before" He asked darkly,

She slowly nodded no,

He actually blushed as she slowly took him into her mouth again and she didn't stop till he was cumming right into her mouth and he knew he would take her again before sunrise, she had no idea what she was doing, it was like she knew what to do.

When she finally pulled again he grabbed her head and looked down at her, and in an instant, something came to his mind that scared him, the thought of her doing that to someone else made a rage build up in him and that was not a good thing.

"You will suck no one else's cock but mine," He said darkly "I don't care if you do get married one day, your mouth belongs to me"

She flushed deeply and was heated all over again.

He did take her again two more times and Kagome fell asleep warm and feeling much better.

She knew she would be in his bed again and untill she could be in his heart she would be ok with that.


End file.
